wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainforest Stew
"Rainforest Stew" is the eleventh episode of the second season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on April 3, 2013. Overall, it is the 51st episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. On April 9, 2013, "Rainforest Stew" was first released on DVD as part of Wild Kratts: Rainforest Rescue. In this episode, the Kratt brothers are getting to know several rainforest animals when they find out that Chef Gourmand is creating a rainforest stew involving the same animals. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers find a coati in the Central American rainforest. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers are walking through the fur of a three-toed sloth, which Jimmy suggests that it be named Chillax. Chillax then slowly creeps up the branch he is on, grasps a leaf, and eats it. Jimmy thinks this is exciting, and he wants Aviva to make a Sloth Creature Power Suit, which she does. The brothers return to normal size via the Miniaturizer and they split off: Chris stays with Chillax, while Martin follows some spider monkeys to a nearby tree. While he was not looking, Chef Gourmand climbs up the same tree and nets three spider monkeys, including Grabsy. Later, he pounces on a jaguar and throws it in a cage. The jaguar scratches his behind, and he screams in agony. Martin heads off to check on the sound, which leads to Gourmand's camp. Gourmand, however, notices, and he entangles Martin's hands in dough. Afterwards, he heads off to capture more animals. Chris activates Sloth Power with the disc Jimmy recently teleported. A harpy eagle carries him off and takes him to its nest. Chris deactivates his Suit afterwards. While he was not looking, Gourmand uses a laser gun to cut open the nest and take the eggs. Gourmand's ingredient list floats away into Chris's face, causing him to realize Gourmand's plan and warns Aviva, who prepares to make a Harpy Eagle Disc, before going off to find Gourmand with the harpy eagle. Soon after, Gourmand grabs Chillax the sloth out of a tree and he runs off to his camp. Unbeknownst to him, Chris is miniaturized on Chillax. At the camp, Chris concocts a plan. He hops onto a sloth moth, which lands on Chillax. Chris waves a couple of leaves near a tied pulley rope that is holding up the three spider monkeys. Chillax pulls and unties the strings at the same time he takes some leaves, causing the monkeys to fall on Gourmand. Martin frees himself by imitating Gourmand in front of the captured jaguar, which breaks the dough binding him. Gourmand, however, recoups himself, and he pushes his kitchen and the animals into his plane and leaves. Aviva arrives and gives Martin a Harpy Eagle Disc and feather, and he activates his Harpy Eagle Creature Power Suit. Chris, who has activated his Sloth Creature Power Suit, opens the back hatch of Gourmand's plane and tosses the animals to Martin and Aviva. Chris also grabs Gourmand and lets him go after he said "Put me down!" He falls onto a harpy eagle's nest, and the provoked harpy eagle chases him while he tries to evade it by jetpack. At the end, the Wild Kratts summarize their adventure. The show transitions into the ending live action segment. The Kratt brothers find a tapir in the Central American rainforest. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Gourmand Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *[[Brown-throated Sloth|'Brown-throated Sloth']]: Chillax *Geoffroy's Spider Monkey: Grabsy *[[Harpy Eagle|'Harpy Eagle']] *[[Sloth Moth|'Sloth Moth']] *[[Uroxys Beetle|'Uroxys Beetle']] *Jaguar Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Central American red brocket * Orb weaver spider * White-necked jacobin * Collared peccary * Black-headed spider monkey * Fly * Gray-headed chachalaca * Caiman * White-nosed coati (called Coati) * Hyacinth macaw * Baird's tapir (called Tapir) * White-lipped peccary (called Peccary) * White-tailed deer * Black howler monkey (called Howler monkey) Trivia *The Kratt brothers go in an animal's fur for the first time. *This is the first time Chris gets another than his normal voice by activating his Creature Power Suit. Key facts and Creature Moments * References Gallery Wk1221.png|Grabsy is behind Martin. 11130306_489464667878084_8933064849077322224_o.jpg Bros in a Strange Habitat.png|Chris and Martin are in a strange habitat – in a sloth's fur! (It's visible that the serie Wild Kratts is generally created by Chris Kratt and Martin Kratt. Aviva on Creature Pod 4.png|Aviva is asking what a strange forest this is. Bros see a Big Shadow.png|A shadow of a bug is covering Chris and Martin. Bros Climbing.png|Chris and Martin are climbing up one of the sloth's hair. Bros in Fur.png|Chris and Martin are at the upper border of the sloth's fur. Jimmy Yes.png|Jimmy is naming the sloth Chillax. Slothquake.png|There's a "Slothquake" (conbination of words Sloth and Earthquake). Bros chilling with Chillax.png|Chris and Martin are chilling with Chillax. Chris is hanging down from a tree's branch like a sloth. Spider Monkey on Chris.png|Chris is getting tickled by a spider monkey on his stomach. Chris and Spider Monkeys.png|Chris and two spider monkeys Grabsy on Martin's Head.png|Martin wants Grabsy's hairdress right now. Chris looking for Sloth Moth.png|Chris is looking for a sloth moth inside a sloth's fur with a magnifying glass. Grabsy and 2 other Spider Monkeys.png|These three spider monkeys (including Grabsy) are getting netted in the next moment by Gourmand. Chris Covering his Eyes.png|Chris is covering his eyes. Martin Covering his Eyes.png|Martin is doing the same here. Gourmand above Jaguar.png|Gourmand is suddently hijacking a jaguar to capture it. Koki on Creature Pod.png|Koki on Chris' Creature Pod Aviva with Sloth Disc.png|Aviva has just finished a Sloth Power Disc. Martin trapped in Dough.png|Martin has just got captivated by Gourmand's dough balls. He can neither move his arms/hands nor his legs. Aviva and Jimmy.png|Jimmy and Aviva are worried about this. Harpy Eagle Data.png|Koki is looking for information about harpy eagles in the Tortuga's creature database. Chris and Harpy Eagle.png|Chris has just taken to it's nest by the harpy eagle on the right. Chris and Harpy Eagle Action.png|Chris and the Harpy Eagle in action Aviva with Stuff.png|Aviva is carrying stuff in front of a shelf containing many books. Martin sees Tiny Chris.png|Martin has just spotted tiny (miniaturized) Chris inside Chillax' fur and he is laughing. Chris riding Sloth Moth.png|Chris is riding a sloth moth as hitcher. Spider Monkeys on Gourmand.png|The net containing the three spider monkeys has just fallen on Gourmand and the monkeys are clumping on him. Martin and Jaguar.png|Martin needs help by the captured jaguar. Jaguar Calms Down.png|The jaguar is calming down. Aviva with Harpy Eagle Disc.png|Aviva is arriving at Martin with the new Harpy Eagle Power Disc just after Gourmand has flown away with the captured animals. Sloth Chris Opening Hatch.png|Chris in Sloth Power is slowly pressing the button to open the hatch of Gourmand's plane. Sloth Chris and Gourmand.png|Slow/-th Chris is letting Gourmand hanging down from himself. Koki-Aviva.png|Koki wondering where's Chillax Crew watching Chillax and Jimmy chilling.png|Happy ending: All of the Wild Kratts except Jimmy are watching him, who is sleeping in a hammock below Chillax, who is sleeping in an own hammock. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Episodes on home video Category:Season Two Episodes